Hurt
by UniqueChaotic
Summary: Batman x batgirl x robin LEMON! via request! : When Richard graduates things began to change in the batfamily. Conflicted between his feelings for Barbara and resentment towards Bruce not to mention the sexual tension batgirl finds herself face to face with the ultimate test of loyalty and what does deathstroke have planned for these bats? batman x batgirl and batgirl x robin
1. Chapter 1

The couple laid together ontop of a rooftop laughing about there triumph. Laughter mixed with panting from being utterly exhausted. Batman was attending to other matters and the duo had spent all night beating up thugs. "Is it wrong to enjoy this kinda stuff?" Batgirl asked. "It has its moments" Robin said as they stared at the stars above them. He looked at her and she was simply stunning under the moon light. Her blue eyes her red lips. The way her suit hugged her toned body. "When i put on this suit...when i become batgirl.. i just feel like im someone else like i can do anything" batgirl grabbed his hand.

They had there moments there was no denying the attraction but this was the first time they had touched. They turned to each other robin placed his arm around batgirl as they both kissed. It felt so natural they were meant for each other. Two kids running around fighting crime.  
She raked gloved hands through his black hair sucking each others lips savoring every taste. Barbara and Dick had been seeing each other for a couple months now they had met at the library and been inseparable. Little did they know both had a secret identity by night. Batgirl didnt feel any remorse. After all Dick hadnt officially asked her out he was always leaving her out of no where.

Batgirls hands reached under Robins cape and began pulling the zipper down. He loved Barbara he really did but he was a virgin and was scared of disappointing her in the bedroom. This was the perfect opportunity to get some practice in after all batgirl was an ally and a friend no one would ever know how would they.

Robin grabbed her hand stopping her from unzipping his costume. "Are you sure you wanna do this?" He asked looking down at her blue eyes. Batgirl smiled as she unclipped her utility belt and unzipped her costume. Conveniently the zipper was secretly placed from her neck down her torso and down to her ankle. Robin watched as her large breasts bounced out.

She squeezed her breasts with her gloved hands. "You gonna join me?" She asked sitting down. He was rock hard and frantically trying to take off his belt. 'Its just a one time thing and after this no more' He thought to himself shimmying out of his pants. He got on top of her and squeezed her breasts sucking on her cherry blossom nipples. Batgirl tilted her head back and enjoyed herself.

She wasnt like this. Barbara was quiet and shy. Confident but modest. Batgirl however went with the wind and gave in to any of her desires after all she deserved it after all she had done for the city. "Come on" Batgirl whispered into his ear grabbing his erection. Robin couldnt believe this was happening she was smokin hot and she wanted him!

Robin leaned in and breathed in the smell of leather as he plunged into her. Batgirl let out a high pitched moan as she squeezed his shoulders. She was tight wet and smooth. It tingled him from his brain to down deep to his heart. It felt so good to let go so perfect. She kissed his neck and he plugged her in and out in and out.

He was proud of himself even though it was his first time it seemed to come so natural. Maybe it was because it was batgirl. She was so nice and amazing. She made him feel safe. Batgirl would never hurt him. Batgirl let herself melt away as he massaged her neck with his tongue coming up and nibbling on her ear she squeezed him tightly against her.

He tried to hold out as long as he could but robin was no match for her it felt too good. The boy wonder held on for his life but was cumming in minutes. She gasped at the feeling of being filled up. It was so much built up from puberty it was like stuffing a cream filled donut. The caped couple looked down as Robin withdrew revealing the true meaning of cream pie.

Robin chuckled "Im sorry" he smiled. Batgirl giggled right with him "Its okay" She hugged him and they sat embracing each other in the glowing moon light. "Ready for round 2?" she asked looking up at him. Robins eyes went wide "Round 2?" He was tackled to the ground by the red haired siren.

******  
"You must be so proud of Dick" Barbara smiled as they watched Richard walk on stage. "Hes like a second son you know." Alfred responded. "Richard Grayson, with highest honors." Everyone clapped an he smiling shaking his professors hand and accepting his diploma. He was proud of himself. One more achievement out of the way to becoming a man. Things would be different from now on.

Barbara looked at the empty seat next to her "He'll be crushed that Bruce missed this. Where could he be?" She asked. Alfred could only shrug his shoulders. He knew it was wrong as if batman wernt enough he had brought richard into the mess and now and worst of all hadent even told master grayson that the woman he had been courting was really batgirl. But his loyalty to bruce kept his disapproval unvoiced and hidden...

"So, Mr. Grayson, tell me. Now that you're out of school and rich what will you do? Become a playboy like bruce?" Barbara asked folding her manicured hands together shooting him her plump lipped smile. Richard laughed "Don't think so. I'm ready to be my own man. No more sponging off Bruce." The waiter brought there champagne to the table and poured there glasses. She wasnt quite old enough to drink but he was and he decided to show it in a suave manner. She giggled "So gonna live the drifter life?" she teased. "No, I've got a trust fund from the circus an insurance settlement from when my parents died" Richard said reaching in his coat.

"But whatever my future holds" he grabbed barbaras hand and placed a ring on her finger "I hope it includes you" She gasped not expecting this at all. It was a thin gold band with rubies and diamonds. "I want you to know im serious about us" Richard said caressing her hand. They both leaned in and kissed each other.

A beeping sound came from from his pants he reached in pulling out the batphone. "Did you get a new phone?" Barbara asked looking at the strange device she had never seen before. "Yeah er... the old one broke just using this til i get another one. Excuse me for a minute" Richard said nervously getting up and taking the call.

As he got up she looked closely and saw his real phone in his back pocket. Her heart rumble in her chest. As she suspected he was cheating. Multiple phones for multiple different women just like bruce. She looked down at the ring on her finger. He was constantly leaving her abruptly and just seemed to have so many secrets. A woman just knows. Still she wasnt exactly innocent herself...

"I've got a lead on our friend. " batman said over the phone. Richard looked over his shoulder at barbara sitting at the table. "Nows not the best time". Barbara reflected on herself. She did love Richard but she didnt want to play second fiddle. "Its not optional" batman growled hanging up.

Richard huffed and shoved the phone back in his pocket. As he walked back to the table she stood up flaunting her body in the tight fitting black dress she wore. She would confront him tell her how she felt and hope he would assure her he wasnt cheating. He grabbed her hand and apologized. "Im so sorry but i promised the dorm guys id help them pack up there stuff. ill see ya later!" he said handing her money to pay for dinner and then taking off.

Barbara stood there helpless and watched him leave. She clutched her ringed hand close to her chest and frowned over being so hurt. She drank her glass of champagne then grabbed his untouched glass and downed it. What a night.


	2. Chapter 2

Batman crouched upon the ledge. "You're late." He said sternly as Robin perched beside him. Robin scoffed stll sour from having to ditch Barbara "Excuse me for having a life." Batman turned to face him "This is serious. Black Masks hired an assassin to kill us". Robins eyes widened at his words. Batman looked closely below as a car pulled up a thug got out of his car and walked into the building.

"I got him" Robin said dropping down below. The man opened the door and felt a whoosh of wind behind him. "We can do this the easy way or the hard way" The man gasped and ran up the steps and opened his apartment door. His wife and young son were playing in the living room. "Daddy!" The boy smiled. "Get out the fire escape now!" he yelled. Robin kicked the man in the back sending him falling to the ground. "Its over" he said looking down at the man.

Batman flew through the window and tackled the man slamming him into a wall"WHERE IS HE!?" Batman roared into the mans face. Robin watched as the little boy clutched to his mother crying. "I dont know!" the man yelled out scared for his life. Batman grabbed his arm and twisted it "REMEMBER NOW!?".  
"Batman not like this..Not in front of his family." Robin said his heart sinking for the poor family. "The sooner he talks, the sooner we leave" Batman scowled.

Robin was shocked. As time went on batman had gotten more and more violent pushing boundarys of there code. He was becoming a true heartless bastard. "Im not sticking around for this" Robin said taking off out the window. Batman watched through wide eyes as the boy wonder left. Something deep within the bat was hurting. He knew he had been pushing dick away. Less 'Father and son' time together. Late nights relentless as crime began to rise. Richard was growing up and seeing bruce as unreasonable.

Bullets ripped through the door! The mother clenched her son tightly to her chest and screamed. Batman and the man were shot. Batman jumped out of the way with him and threw a smoke pellet. He grabbed the woman and child next and jumped out of the window.  
They fell screaming "Hold on to me" he demanded they clinging on to the dark knight as he pulled out his grapnel hook and swung to a near by building roof. They woman held her husband tightly crying. The thug was shot in the arm he would live. The son clung to his father crying "daddy"

Flashbacks of crying over his own father being shot snapped into his mind. What was he doing...

"Well well well" The voice called from behind him. Batman knew who it was before even seeing him "Slade" He growled. "It has been awhile batman" Deathstroke said pulling out his blade and swinging at the dark knight. Batman caught the blades in his gauntlets.  
He had been shot in the chest the suit deflected the bullets but the impact had bruised his ribs. "You're easy money!" Deathstroke yelled clashing at him. Batman kicked the sword out of deathstrokes hand and pinned him to the ground. "Im taking you in" Batman yelled at him. Slade pulled out a knife and stabbed him in the shoulder. Batman yelled out in pain as he punched deathstroke sending him falling over the ledge and crashing down into a parked car.

The dark knight pulled out the knife with a groan and opened up the coms unit. "Robin" He called "Robin!" There was no answer...this was it. He had finally pushed Richard too far. The bat looked over the ledge only to see deathstroke had vanished. Damn...

The sound of the rain hitting the window was calming yet scary. Barbara looked at the clock it was 2:00 am. She should be asleep yet something was keeping her up. She heard something click "Whose there!?" Barbara asked jumping out of bed. Her window was opened the cold air and rain swooshed into her room.

There was a crackle then lightening flashed the silhouette of the bat. "Batman?" She asked surprised as he crawled through the window. "We need to talk" the dark knight said to barbara as she tightened her robe shielding her body. "Why do you need to talk to me?" she asked.  
"Because I know your secret batgirl" Her heart shrieked in her chest. "How did you-" "I make it my business to know" he said cutting her off. "An assassin has been hired to take out batgirl robin and I" She walked over to the batman and looked him the eyes.  
"Robins went off alone...Things have been rough between us" The small patches of skin visible through the eye holes of his mask revealed a tired man. Barbara placed her hand on batmans shoulder and reassured him "Ill always have your back" She looked dip within him with her blue full moon eyes.

Batman pulled out a package from under his cloak. "If youre serious about this you have to be ready" he handed it to her. She opened it up. Her eyes widened in awe. It was a suit. A REAL SUIT. Her old suit was just something she had gotten at a costume store and embellished but this... Her fingers ran over the yellow bat symbol across the chest fingers feeling the high tech armored material.

"You work with me barbara you fallows the rules." he said. "rule number one. You give me everything you're got. Rule number two then you give me more...and rule number 3...I make the rules" he said sternly. She pulled out the cowl. The back of it was cut out for her hair just like her old costume.  
She placed it over her face. feeling it mesh against her face. It was a euphoric feeling. Like becoming invisible. She looked to batman feeling as powerful as ever a part of the family at long last. Batgirl looked at the muscular figure before her. Her eyes traveled down his chiseled body. "Youre bleeding!" she yelled seeing red stains over his shoulder a rip in the fabric about 2 inches in length.

She placed her fingers delicately around the skin of the swollen wound. "Its nothing" he said in a low voice grabbing her hand off him. They looked at each other. Since the day the bat began his occupancy in gotham she had always dreamed of him even before batgirl. She was too driven not too.  
Batgirl leaned in and kissed him. He resisted a little "Barbara.." He whispered. Batgirl took his face in her hands and leaned in pressing herself up against him. "Im not barbara...Im batgirl". Batman went to take off his cowl to reveal himself "Theres something you need to know" he said. Batgirl stopped him. "Dont ruin it" She whispered kissing him this time deeper tearing down his walls of solitude. "I know you cant be mine but i just this one time with you...with Batman as batgirl...just this one time to get it out of my system and then no more" She explained.

She untied her robe and slipped her arms out of her nightgown letting them both slide off her body and to the floor. There she stood fearless naked in front of him. What could he do? He had pushed Richard over the edge, he couldnt fight out there alone the war was too fierce he needed eyes and ears now that robin was gone. He would be lying if he said he hadnt thought about it. She had a point too as long as a longing remained for him she wouldnt be at her best or comfortable in the batfamily.

She kissed him and tickled her tongue into his mouth. He placed his hands around her hips and kissed her back. Batman worked his hand up her back and played with her red flowing hair. He leaned in leading her to the bed. She laid there and relaxed completely open leaving her fate in the dark knights hands. He kissed her ear and worked his way down the crook of her neck enjoying every shutter and moan. He kissed down her chest to her stomach and then in between.

She arched her back as she felt his tongue flick between her legs. A warm flush placed itself over her cheeks. It felt so good not just physically but mentally. Finally getting what she wanted. He licked and kissed and sucked melting her heart from her chest to dripping down her legs. She placed her hands on the tips of his bat ears playing with the pointy tops.

"More" She begged grasping his point bat ears. Batman grabbed her wrists and placed them next to her head with just enough force to remind her that he was in charge. He unzipped his costumes fly and let his member out. He took the tip and rubbed it up and down her slit getting it nice and wet and flicking her clit with it.

Batgirl stretched out her legs at the feeling. Her skin reveled at the sensations she had always wanted this. She wanted to be used by him used to fulfill his needs like a toy for reasons she didnt quite understand herself yet her body craved. It was too late to turn back now...he wondered what was worse that she was the commissioners daughter? or that she was Richards sweetheart? Either way it was happening no matter what the consequences. "Please" she begged clawing at his lower abs. Silently he pushed inside her plush wetness. She took a breath and moaned as he penetrated her putting himself all the way inside not moving allowing her to fully feel everything before beating her into submission.

She moaned out. He was fast and thorough. Aggressive just like she had hoped yet delicate in the way her massaged her ankles as he did so. She squeezed her arms around him hard expecting him to adjust to her just as robin had. To her surprise instead he clenched her tightly to him and stood up hoisting her up along with him. She whimpered in pleasure as he held her up and bounced her on his cock shoving every inch in.  
It was everything she had hoped for and more. "Im gonna cum!" batgirl gasped out as batman relentlessly slammed her. He grit his teeth and growled pushing her into the wall as the two bats busted into each other.

Batman laid batgirl out onto her bed as they both laid catching there breath. Batman got up first and opened up his coms unit. "Send the batmobile to my location Alfred" Batman called. 'Alfred?' she thought to herself. Batman turned to her and and removed his mask. "BRUCE!?" She screamed.  
Her heart was beating so fast in her chest. What had she done!? BRUCE WAYNE IS BATMAN!? Bruce...Richards adopted father... She picked up the ring Dick had given her from her nightstand and stared at it deeply. It all made sense. Dicks late nights out, having to leave abruptly...and he was Robin! No wonder they got along so well. So he had cheated on her...technically with batgirl... It was all so confusing.

In anger she slapped Bruce "Why didnt you tell me!?" She yelled. Batman stood there hovering over her and suddenly she felt the fear all criminals feel as they face the bat. Bruce placed the mask back on "I tried to tell you" He said calmly. "Dick dosnt know. Youre secrets safe with me..all of them" batman said handing her the new batsuit.

Robin stood there looking out into the Gotham bay. He had come there many times to clear his head. Hell he had sex with batgirl here. He wondered if he could ever patch things up with bruce this was different than the other times this time he had a say in things he didnt have to listen to batman anymore.

A small ball of metal rolled over to his feet. He looked down and braced himself as he heard it beep. He dove out of the way and looked out as the smoke cleared revealing the figure of a heavily armed man in an orange and black mask "Time to clip your wings" He said drawing out his sword.


	3. Chapter 3

"Who are you!?" Robin asked pulling out his bo staff. Without a word Deathstroke swung at robin. He fought the masked assailant off with everything he had countering the swing of the sword with his staff. One wrong move and hed be hacked to death "Not bad kid" Deathstroke said backing off and sheathing his sword and forming a combat stance.

"I'll ask you again" Robin said swinging his staff at deathstroke. "Who are you!?" He yelled. Swiftly Slade grabbed the bo staff and swung robin into the pavement. He studied the staff before breaking it in half. "So you dont know who I am? heh...wonder what else Batman dosnt tell you"

Robin growled angrier than ever getting up from the ground and swinging at the him. Slade dodged his attacks with ease. As robins foot came up to kick slade in the face he grabbed robins foot and threw him through a window. He fell out through the broken glass to the floor below and got up realizing he was in a warehouse.

No sooner did Deathstroke come crashing down after him. Robin dodged out of the way into the shadows but was shocked to see this man had punched cracks in the concrete pavement. This was no ordinary man. "You know I came here to kill you Robin" Slade said. "But youre proving to be much more interesting than i thought"

Out from the shadows Robin attacked but slade was just too good dodging his attacks and punching him in the face sending him flying across the room. "Not bad...A few more years of training and you might actually pose a threat" Deathstroke snickered. Robin only smiled in return.

Deathstroke looked at him puzzled until he heard the beeping. He looked down his eye widened at the realization that Robin had pulled the trigger on one of the bombs on his belt. "Clever" Deathstroke said calmly as it exploded. As the smoke filled the room Robin grappled out and back to the city.

Deathstrokes words had gotten to him. Why hadnt batman told him about this guy? and what else was batman hiding? Robin tried to contact batman over the coms but had no success. "Alfred" Robin said contacting the only person he had any faith in left. "Yes" Alfred answered. "Wheres batman?"

Alfred felt his gut wrench. It was time to end this game master grayson deserved the truth. "He requested the batmobile at this location sir" Alfred responded sending the address to Robin. He opened up the gps map and was shocked at what he saw. Why was batman at barbaras place?

"Slade Wilson is a mercenary and assassin. He has enhanced physical powers and a long history with the military. Master of various weapons and stealth" Batman said driving. Batgirl looked over the files reading up on there new foe. "How do you know him?" batgirl asked. Batman took a deep breath "Let just say we go way back"

"How will we find him?" Batgirl asked. "Deathstoke will put innocent lives in danger to draw us out" Batman brooded. A news story aired over the batcomputer 'Reports of a heavily armed man holding patrons hostage at ace chemicals' "Speak of the devil" Batgirl said smugly.

Batman looked at her seriously and spoke "Dont fight him in a head to head battle hes too dangerous. Stick to the shadows and if he attacks you run...leave the fighting to me" Batgirl silently brooded. She wanted to fight too but batman was right this man meant business.

Robin approached the window and saw it was unlocked. He krept inside and looked around. She was gone. He picked up the ring he had given her up off the nightstand. As he stared he saw something shiny poking out from under her bed. Robin pulled it out and held it out "No way..." It was her old batgirl suit. He squeezed it tightly in his fist before jumping out the window in hot persuit of batman.

"Please dont kill me!" The woman cried tied up. "Dont worry" Deathstroke reassured her as he polished his gun. "I take no pleasure in meaningless killing." There were 4 workers tied up and laid out in front of him. The workers watched as the shadow of the bat appeared in the distance behind deathstroke "Besides im just waiting on an old friend" He shrugged.

In the blink of an eye he turned around and shot at the shadows. A batarang flew out and into the barrel of his weapon disabling it. "Come on batman" He hissed. "Let settle things like men" he assumed a jujitsu pose. Batman jumped out from the shadows facing slade and assuming his own combat pose.

"Tell me how is Talia?" deathstroke asked smugly. Batman growled and charged at him both men going back and forth exchanging kicks and punches both countering nearly evenly matched. Batgirl stuck to the shadows just as batman told her. She had the REC gun ready to electrocute Slade waiting for batman to give her the signal.

Batman landed a punch in deathstrokes gut. "Thought you were fast" Batman taunted. "Oh I am" Deathstroke said lifting up batman by his legs and slamming him to the ground. Deathstroke pulled out his sword and began slashing at him. Batman defended himself with his gauntlets then kicked deathstroke in the face cracking his mask.

Deathstroke chuckled then through some of his nano grenades at his feet. Batman pulled his cape out shielding himself from the explosions. Deathstroke cut through the smoke and went back to hacking away at the bat. Batman yelled out as he was sliced across the chest.

'Batman!' Barbara said to herself watching him bleed out onto the floor. She couldnt wait anymore she silently crept from the shadows and pointed the REC gun at deathstroke. "Its over bat" Deathstroke said raising his sword up to finish the bat. She went to pull the trigger and was shocked as Slade turned around and sliced the REC gun in half. She looked up at him in fear "Well what do we have here?"

Robin had found the car outside of ace chemicals and broke in through a air duct. He found his way to the hostages and untied them "Hes over there" the woman said as he untied her. He looked below. "Barbara.." Robin said to himself looking down at the situation. Batgirl cartwheeled backwards trying to get away from the bloodthirsty mercenary. She was able to kick him in the jaw but to her surprise he shook it off like it was nothing and kept at her. He cocked back his arm and elbowed her in the temple of her head.

She stammered backwards holding her head. If she hadnt been wearing the new suit she was almost sure the impact from that hit would have fractured her skull. Deathstroke raised his sword up. "NO!" Robin shouted jumping down. His sword cut open flesh sending specks of blood spraying across the floor.

"Robin!" batgirl shouted as he hugged her body taking the blow for her. "Its ok babs" He whispered in her ear. "Such wasted potential Robin. You had the element of surprise yet you wasted in on saving the girl" "You wont win slade" Robin said turning to face him as batgirl held him. Slade laughed "I will if they pay me enough"

Swiftly a lead pipe came across the mercenary's head shattering his helmet and knocking him out cold. Robin and batgirl looked up at there savior. The dark knight of course stood there and pulled out handcuffs subduing the failed assassin...

LATER

"Youre Batgirl, I still can't believe it..." Robin said looking at the beat up crusaders "How could you keep this from me?" He asked grabbing batgirls hand. "You weren't honest with me either." She said pulling her hand away. After everything that just happened he was shocked she was actually giving him attitude after he just took a sword for her "But you told him!" Robin yelled pointing at Batman. "He knew!" She retorted.

Robin turned to batman in awe. Batman ever so slightly lowered his head "It wasnt my place to tell you" Robin walked past batgirl and faced batman "But it was your place to put her in danger" Batgirl tried to intervene "Its not like that I volunteered" Robin turned and placed his hands on batgirls shoulders looking at her deeply hoping his words could get through to her "You think you don't know him like I manipulates, pulls to get what he wants."

She looked down unable to look him in the eyes. Robin knew what it meant. There was no changing her mind. There was no changing Richards mind either. "I thought we had the same goals" Batman said.

When Richard and bruce got together it was like finding his other half someone else who lost there parents to crime bent on serving justice but as time went on things had changed the contrast out weighed the similarities. It was over.

"The games over" Robin said removing his mask and turning to take his leave. "Robin wait-" Batman began placing his hand on Richards shoulder. Richard turned around and knocked Batman to the ground. Batgirl ran to his aid and thats when Richard knew everything was done there was no going back.

He pulled the ring out of his pocket and through it at barbaras feet. "Im done" He said grappling off into the night. Barbara picked up the ring and clenched it tight in her fist.

end!


End file.
